Project K
Project K By Arceus4836 Author's Thoughts This is my very first Creepypasta so don't hate on me if its bad. instead give some pointers because I'll redo it later. Project K It has been only 2 days since the Doomsday began. Our home country has been set ablaze by the masked marauder and his airship. No one really knows what or who he is, or why he wants to take over. All we know is that we only have one chance to fight against him. Project K. We haven’t tested this project yet but we can tell you this. This creature, if you could call it that, is completely unstable with an immense force of unstoppable power. It was created in our labs when we discovered a special energy from a black hole that fell to our land on a glowing stone. Both were taken in for studying. When we combined the energy of the black hole with other space elements we came up with this creature and it was so unstable that it nearly destroyed our labs. Our scientists have managed to keep it under wraps for now and it will soon be released against the masked marauder. The only way we seem to be able to control it is to give it a constant supply of rations so that it won’t go completely insane. It seems to have adapted to our planet fairly quickly and seems to be able to fly by controlling air currents in its body. It also seems to learn extremely fast. It can turn almost anything we give to it into a weapon. It does this by using its body to completely engulf its victim or target and completely destroy it then extracting the remains or energy to use for it. If it rejects the target it will shoot it out in a giant energy projectile. As for the glowing stone, we have studied its properties and have discovered its link with Project K. It seems that it’s a flying device that increases Project Ks speed tenfold to fly at warp speed but has a limited range only being able to fly from area to another. Today is the day that the masked marauder has declared that he would destroy our country and set it aflame. We have no choice to send out Project K. It has seen everything that has happened so we need no explaining. It goes straight for the glowing stone and it heads straight for the airship. As we watch it seems the masked marauder has taken noticed and has shot it down but project k has come back to fight. As we see Project K attack we also see the masked marauder’s minions. They were horrible sight, A Combination of Disturbing monsters. One was just a nuke that has a skull on it with limbs attached to its body another was a creature that looked like us only it had one huge eye that shot lasers. As it bloody fought its way through we were surprised that it didn’t seem to show any emotion. It jumped back on the glowing stone and headed for the rest of the ship. We watched as it gruesomely destroyed its victims and took down the ship single handed. But as the final moment came the masked marauder came to fight it. When we got a clear look at him he was a disturbing sight. His eyes were none existing only replaced with burning yellow holes. And he had wings of a daemon. His weapon was a rigid sword that seemed it could slice any one in one blow. But as we watched project k beat him easily slicing him in half with his own sword. We were all overjoyed when it was finally over. Dreamland Was Safe Again. Category:Kirby Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Mindfuck Category:Legend of Zelda